


[Podfic] back on my beat

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, HopePunk, Passive-Aggressive Martin Blackwood, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Post-120
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: God, I probably shouldn't be doing this while I'm still drunk. Not - wellthatwasn't a great thing to say on awork statement for your boss, Martin, get it together - I'm notthatdrunk, I swear, and it's relevant. Ish.(Or: Martin gives a statement.)





	[Podfic] back on my beat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [back on my beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114087) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



> Authors Warnings: the pretty obvious one from the summary is irresponsible alcohol consumption. There is also Martin's canon-typical judgment and lack of sympathy for Tim and the ableism with respect to mental health that it brings with it. Also some implied spoilers for episode 120.

## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : "[Call Me Maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic)" by Carly Rae Jepsen

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/BackOnMyBeat/back%20on%20my%20beat.mp3)  
| 30 MB | 0:31:50  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/BackOnMyBeat/back%20on%20my%20beat.m4b) | 45 MB | 0:31:50


End file.
